Palla, tom 2 (Skyrim)
Palla, tom 2 Treść Palla Tom II spisał Vojne Mierstyyd Palla. Pal La. To imię paliło me serce. Szeptałem je podczas nauki, nawet gdy byłem skupiony na tym, co mówił Uczony Mag. Spełniało to wszystkie kryteria szaleństwa, tyle tylko, że wiedziałem, że to szaleństwo. Wiedziałem, że jestem zakochany. Wiedziałem, że była szlachetną Redgardką. Dzielną wojowniczką piękniejszą nad gwiazdy. Wiedziałem, że jej młoda córka Betaniqi nabyła posiadłość, nieopodal gildii. Że mnie polubiła, może nawet zadurzyła się we mnie. Wiedziałem, że Palla stanęła do walki ze straszliwą bestią i że ją zabiła. Wiedziałem, że Palla nie żyje. I jak powiadam, rozumiałem, że to szaleństwo. Wiedziałem jednak zarazem, że muszę wrócić do pałacu Betaniqi, aby ujrzeć posąg przedstawiający mą ukochaną Pallę podczas jej ostatniej, straszliwej walki z potworem. Wracałem tam wielokrotnie. Gdyby Betaniqi była inną szlachcianką, bardziej wtopioną w środowisko, nie miałbym tylu okazji. W swej niewinności, nieświadoma mej obsesji, gościła mnie w swoim domu. Godzinami rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się i za każdym razem odwiedzaliśmy niewielką sadzawkę, gdzie zawsze zatrzymywałem się, wstrzymując oddech, przed posągiem jej matki. „To wspaniała tradycja, gromadzenie posągów przedstawiających przodków, w chwilach ich największego triumfu - powiedziałem, czując na sobie jej zaciekawione spojrzenie. - Niezrównane dzieło sztuki rzemieślniczej". „Nie uwierzysz - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - Ale gdy mój pradziadek zapoczątkował ten zwyczaj miało to posmak skandalu. My, Redgardzi otaczamy nasze rodziny wielką czcią, ale jesteśmy wojownikami, a nie artystami. Aby wykonać pierwsze posągi zatrudnił wędrownego rzeźbiarza. Wszyscy je podziwiali, ale tylko do czasu, gdy ujawniono, że był nim elf. Altmer z Wyspy Summerset". „Skandal!" „Tak jest, jak najbardziej". Betaniqi kiwnęła poważnie głową. „Pomysł, że ręce nadętego, plugawego elfa mogły stworzyć posągi szlachetnych, redgardzkich wojowników była nie do pomyślenia. To była profanacja, lekceważenie, najgorsza z możliwych rzeczy. Ale mój pradziadek zakochał się w pięknie tych posagów. Przekazał nam swą filozofię otaczania najlepszych z nas czcią. Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet powierzenia zadania wykonania posągów przedstawiających moich rodziców jakiemuś pośledniejszemu rzeźbiarzowi. Nawet gdyby oznaczało to większą lojalność względem kultury mego ludu". „Wszystkie one są przepiękne - powiedziałem. - Ale tobie podoba się najbardziej posąg mojej mamy". Uśmiechnęła się. „Widzę, że patrzysz na niego, nawet gdy sprawiasz wrażenie, jak gdybyś oglądał inne. Ja też najbardziej lubię właśnie jego". „Opowiesz mi o niej coś więcej?" - zapytałem, starając się zachować neutralną barwę głosu. „Och, nigdy nie powiedziałaby, że jest niezwykła, ale taka właśnie była - powiedziała dziewczyna, zrywając kwiat. - Mama musiała spełniać rozliczne obowiązki, ale wywiązywała się z nich nie okazując zmęczenia. Nasza rodzina prowadzi wiele różnych interesów i doskonale nimi kierowała. Na pewno lepiej, niż ja to teraz robię. Wystarczyło, że się uśmiechnęła, a wszyscy robili to, co kazała. A ci, którzy tego nie robili, płacili za to słoną cenę. Była bardzo dowcipna i urocza, ale gdy nadeszła pora do walki, zmieniała się w groźnego przeciwnika. Setki bitew, a jednak nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć choć jednej chwili, kiedy czułam się odrzucona, albo nie kochana. Naprawdę uważałam, że jest silniejsza od śmierci. Wiem, to głupie, ale gdy poszła zmierzyć się z tym - z tym strasznym stworem, tym dziwadłem z laboratorium szalonego czarownika, nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że nie wróci. Była życzliwa dla przyjaciół i okrutna dla wrogów. Czy można powiedzieć o kobiecie coś więcej?" Oczy Betaniqi wypełniły się łzami. Jakim strasznym byłem złoczyńcą, by ją tak podjudzać, tylko dla zaspokojenia mojej perwersyjnej tęsknoty? Sheogorath nie byłby w stanie wywołać w śmiertelniku większego konfliktu, niż we mnie. Jednocześnie wstrząsał mną szloch i pożądanie. Palla nie tylko wyglądała jak bogini, z opowieści jej córki wynikało, że nią była. Tej nocy, rozbierając się przed snem znalazłem czarny dysk, który kilka tygodni wcześniej ukradłem z biura Uczonego Maga Tendixusa. Prawie zapomniałem o istnieniu tego artefaktu nekromancji, za pomocą którego, zgodnie z opinią magów, można wskrzesić ukochaną osobę. Działając instynktownie umieściłem dysk na sercu i wyszeptałem „Palla". W mej komnacie zrobiło się przeraźliwie zimno. Mój oddech unosił się przede mną w postaci mgły. Wystraszony upuściłem dysk. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim wróciła mi zdolność jasnego myślenia, wraz z nieuniknionym wnioskiem: ten artefakt był w stanie spełnić moje pragnienia. Aż do rana próbowałem wyrwać mą panią z objęć Otchłani, ale bezskutecznie. Nie byłem nekromantą. Zacząłem rozmyślać, jak skłonić któregoś z Uczonych Magów, aby mi pomógł. Przypomniałem sobie jednak, że Uczony Mag Ilther kazał mi zniszczyć ten przedmiot. Gdybym zwrócił się do nich, wydaliliby mnie z gildii i sami zniszczyli dysk, a wraz z nim moją jedyną szansę na zdobycie ukochanej. Następnego dnia na zajęciach byłem pogrążony w swym zwyczajowym otępieniu. Uczony Mag Ilther osobiście prowadził wykład na temat swej specjalności - szkoły Zaklinania. Jest kiepskim mówcą o bezbarwnym głosie, ale nagle poczułem, że pomieszczenie opuściły wszystkie cienie i znalazłem się w pałacu światła. „Większość ludzi rozważających mą dziedzinę nauki myśli o procesie wynajdywania. O tym, jak natchnąć obiekty zaklęciami i czarami. O tworzeniu magicznego ostrza czy pierścienia. Biegły Zaklinacz jest jednak także katalizatorem. Ten sam umysł, który potrafi stworzyć coś nowego, może także wywołać potężniejszą moc z czegoś starego. Pierścień, za pomocą którego nowicjusz potrafi się ogrzać, w rękach kogoś o odpowiednim talencie może zmienić las w popiół". Otyły starzec zachichotał: „Nie żebym to zalecał. Już lepiej zostawić to dla szkoły Zniszczenia". W tym tygodniu wtajemniczeni musieli wybrać specjalizację. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, gdy odwróciłem się od swej starej kochanki, szkoły Iluzji. Uznałem to za niedorzeczne, że bawiły mnie tak sztuczne zaklęcia. Mój umysł zdominowała szkoła Zaklinania. To dzięki niej mógłbym wyzwolić moce dysku. Przez kilka kolejnych miesięcy praktycznie nie sypiałem. Kilka godzin tygodniowo spędzałem z Betaniqi i moim posągiem, aby nabrać sił i inspiracji. Resztę czasu poświęcałem na naukę od Uczonego Maga Ilthera lub któregoś z jego asystentów. Pokazali mi, jak posmakować głębszych warstw magii zgromadzonej w obiekcie. „Rzucone raz zwykłe zaklęcie, nie ważne jak biegle czy spektakularnie, jest ulotne, istnieje tylko w teraźniejszości i po chwili znika" - westchnął Uczony Mag Ilther. „Ale umieszczone w odpowiednim miejscu rozwinie się w żywą energię, dojrzewając, tak, że niewprawna dłoń dotknie tylko powierzchni. Pomyśl, że jesteś górnikiem, który musi przebić się przez pokłady, aby dotrzeć do żyły złota". Każdej nocy, po zamknięciu pracowni ćwiczyłem nowonabytą wiedzę. Czułem, jak rosła moja moc, a z nią moc dysku. Szepcząc „Palla" zagłębiałem się w artefakcie, wyczuwając fakturę każdego z nacięć tworzących runy i każdą fasetę klejnotów. Czasem byłem tak blisko niej, że czułem dotyk jej dłoni. Zaranie magii snu przerywało jednak zawsze coś mrocznego i bestialskiego, sądzę, że realność śmierci. Zmieniła się ona w przytłaczający odór rozkładu, będący powodem skarg wtajemniczonych, którzy zajmowali komnaty obok mojej. „Coś musiało wczołgać się pod parkiet i tam wyzionąć ducha" - stwierdziłem nieprzekonująco. Uczony Mag Ilther chwalił mnie za wyniki i zezwolił, abym mógł po godzinach doskonalić swą wiedzę w jego pracowni. Bez względu na to, czego się uczyłem, Palla nie wydawała się bliższa. Pewnej nocy wszystko się skończyło. Kołysałem się pogrążony w ekstazie, wypowiadając jej imię, dysk uciskał mą pierś, gdy nagły rozbłysk światła za oknem przerwał mą koncentrację. Nad Mir Corrup szalała wściekła nawałnica. Wstałem, aby zamknąć okiennice, a gdy wróciłem do stołu odkryłem, że dysk rozpadł się na kawałki. Zacząłem histerycznie szlochać, a potem śmiać się. Mój umysł nie był w stanie znieść tej straty po całym tym czasie i nauce. Kolejne dwa dni spędziłem w łóżku, trawiony gorączką. Gdyby nie to, że gildia magów dysponuje tak wieloma uzdrowicielami, najpewniej bym umarł. Byłem obiektem doskonalenia umiejętności dla młodych uczonych. Gdy w końcu byłem w stanie się poruszać, postanowiłem odwiedzić Betaniqi. Była jak zawsze urocza, nie skomentowała mojej aparycji, a musiałem wyglądać upiornie. W końcu dałem jej powody do zmartwienia, gdy uprzejmie, ale stanowczo odmówiłem przechadzki wzdłuż sadzawki. „Ale przecież kochasz patrzeć na posągi" - zawołała. Czułem, że powinienem wyjawić jej prawdę. „Pani, kocham coś więcej, niż posągi. Kocham twą matkę. Od miesięcy nie jestem w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, od czasu gdy odsłoniliśmy ten błogosławiony posąg. Nie wiem co sobie o mnie myślisz, ale opanowała mnie obsesja jak przywrócić ją do życia". Betaniqi patrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. W końcu przemówiła: „Powinieneś już iść. Nie wiem, czy to straszliwy żart..." „Uwierz mi, chciałbym, aby tak było. Widzisz, zawiodłem. Nie wiem dlaczego. Na pewno nie dlatego, że moja miłość nie była dostatecznie silna. Żaden człowiek nie mógł kochać mocniej. Być może moje umiejętności Zaklinacza nie były mistrzowskie, ale przykładałem się do studiów!" Czułem, jak podnoszę głos, wiedziałem, że zaczynam tyradę, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. „Być może problem tkwił w tym, że twoja matka nigdy mnie nie poznała, ale uważam, że przy zaklęciu nekromantycznym liczy się tylko miłość rzucającego zaklęcie. Nie wiem co się stało! Może to straszliwe stworzenie, ten potwór, który ją zabił, ostatnim swym oddechem nałożył na nią klątwę! Zawiodłem! I nie wiem dlaczego!" Betaniqi w zaskakującym jak na tak drobną niewiastę wybuchu szybkości i siły pchnęła mnie. Wrzasnęła „Wynoś się", a ja uciekłem przez drzwi. Zanim zatrzasnęła drzwi, zdołałem wyartykułować moje żałosne przeprosiny: „Bardzo mi przykro, Betaniqi, ale wiedz, że chciałem oddać ci matkę. Wiem, że to szaleństwo, ale w moim życiu jedyną pewną rzeczą jest to, że kocham Pallę". Drzwi były już niemal zatrzaśnięte, ale dziewczyna uchyliła je nieco i zapytała wstrząśnięta: „Kogo kochasz?" „Pallę!" - załkałem do bogów. „Moja matka - szepnęła wściekła. - Miała na imię Xarlys. Palla to potwór". Jedna Mara wie, jak długi czas wgapiałem się w zamknięte drzwi, zanim ruszyłem w drogę powrotną do Gildii Magów. Moje myśli wróciły do wspomnień z nocy Opowieści, nie tak dawno temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzałem posąg i usłyszałem imię mej ukochanej. Przemówił wtajemniczony z Bretonii, Gelyn. Stał za mną. Czy rozpoznał bestię, a nie kobietę? Skręciłem w samotny łuk, łączący przedmieścia Mir Corrup. Z ziemi wstał nagle wielki cień, który siedział tam czekając na mnie. „Palla - jęknąłem. - Pal La". „Pocałuj mnie" - zawył. Taka jest moja historia do dnia dzisiejszego. Miłość ma kolor czerwieni, tak jak krew. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki